


It's my life

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Il contesto è la settima stagione della serie, ma le cose vanno in modo un po' diverso... In un periodo di relativa "calma", Lucifer scopre che si sta annoiando senza fare niente e decide così di tormentare Sam, tanto per vendicarsi un po' di non averlo voluto come tramite. Nel frattempo, Sam cerca di riappacificarsi con Balthazar... diciamo che, per Sam, questo sarà un episodio molto critico!





	1. Parte prima

**It’s** **my life**

_It’s_ _my life_

_And it’s now or never_

_‘cause I ain’t gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I’m alive_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I’m alive_

_‘Cause it’s my life!_

_(“It’s my life” – Bon Jovi)_

Balthazar era tornato a casa sua già da due giorni e non aveva dato notizie di sé. Sam cominciava ad essere sinceramente preoccupato per lui e, soprattutto, quell’Angelo gli mancava un sacco. Il primo giorno si era limitato a vagare per la casa di Bobby con aria sperduta e il secondo aveva iniziato a tampinare Castiel affinché lo portasse alla villa di Balthazar, ma Castiel sembrava restio all’idea di disturbare la privacy dell’amico.

In quei giorni, oltretutto, c’era un’insolita tranquillità. Dopo l’aggressione di Crowley e dei suoi e il fallito secondo tentativo di aprire le porte del Purgatorio, non era successo altro e i cacciatori potevano dedicarsi a ciò che più piaceva loro. Dean aiutava spesso Bobby nella riparazione delle auto, ma l’inattività portava Sam a pensare e, più pensava, più si sentiva solo e malinconico senza Balthazar.

L’altro problema era che Lucifer iniziava ad annoiarsi…

Svanita la minaccia dell’Apocalisse, eliminato Raphael e bloccati i tentativi di Crowley di incasinare il mondo con le anime del Purgatorio, in teoria Lucifer avrebbe dovuto stare tranquillo e in pace. In pratica, però, era pur sempre il Diavolo e cominciava ad aver voglia di tormentare un po’ qualcuno, visto che altre forme di _divertimento_ gli erano precluse.

In quel momento, Sam costituiva la vittima perfetta e il Diavolo non perse tempo.

Quel pomeriggio, in casa, c’erano soltanto Lucifer, Gabriel e Sam che pareva un’anima in pena. Lucifer vide la sua occasione e si avvicinò al giovane Winchester, talmente preso dalle sue preoccupazioni da non accorgersi nemmeno del pericolo imminente.

“Allora, Sammy, che ti succede? Il tuo angioletto ti ha lasciato?” cominciò, mellifluo.

Sam trasalì ritrovandoselo accanto.

“Sono fatti miei!” rispose, brusco. Con tutti i problemi che aveva ci mancava soltanto il Diavolo!

“Andiamo, Sam, in fondo saresti dovuto diventare il mio tramite” continuò Lucifer, avvicinandosi ancora un po’. “E’ normale che mi _preoccupi_ per te. E’ triste, non trovi? Volevi Gabriel e lui ha scelto me, adesso sei riuscito ad allontanare anche l’Angelo che stravedeva per te… poverino, non ti senti solo?”

“Non vengo certo a raccontarlo a te! Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace” reagì il giovane, seccato.

Gabriel avrebbe voluto intervenire in difesa di Sam ma, in tutta sincerità, non capiva nemmeno lui cosa stesse succedendo. Perché adesso Lucifer se la prendeva con Sam? Forse gli era venuta voglia di cambiare tramite? Perciò esitava, temendo di dire la cosa sbagliata e scatenare qualcosa di imprevedibile.

Lucifer, però, sembrava avere intenzioni diverse. Ostentando una partecipazione che di sicuro non sentiva, scompigliò i capelli di Sam e lo attirò a sé.

“Beh, se proprio ti senti solo posso pensarci io” lo provocò. “Tu non hai voluto diventare il mio tramite, ma sai… ci sono tanti modi interessanti di _possedere_ qualcuno…”

“Stammi lontano!” esclamò inorridito il giovane, spingendolo via.

A quel punto anche Gabriel si era avvicinato, sconvolto da quello che aveva appena visto e sentito.

“Lucifer, ma che ti prende? Non avevi deciso di lasciare in pace Sam? Io ti sto aiutando con il tuo tramite, non hai bisogno di lui” intervenne l’Arcangelo, sperando di aver interpretato male le parole del fratello maggiore.

“Non preoccuparti, Gabriel, non ho nessuna intenzione di insistere ancora per quella storia del tramite” fece il Diavolo con un sorrisetto maligno. “Ti assicuro che la mia idea di _entrare dentro Sam_ non ha nulla a che fare con il costringerlo a farmi da tramite: Nick sta funzionando benissimo per questo.”

Gabriel restò, se possibile, ancora più allibito dello stesso Sam.

“Ma… ma perché? Non ti capisco… io… perché dici una cosa simile?”

“Mi sto annoiando, fratellino, ed è venuta l’ora che mi trovi qualche nuovo giochetto da fare. So che non posso nuocere agli umani o distruggere qualcosa… in fondo, è solo un altro modo di godermi la vita. Non era quello che mi hai sempre detto anche tu?”

“Ma non così…” mormorò Gabriel, ferito e umiliato. Cosa stava succedendo? Perché Lucifer faceva delle proposte a Sam? Lui non gli bastava più? Cosa aveva fatto di sbagliato?

Per fortuna di Sam e Gabriel, in quel mentre rientrarono in casa Dean, Castiel e Bobby e la cosa, per il momento, sembrò finire lì.

“Non pensare di esserti salvato, Sammy” sussurrò però il Diavolo al giovane Winchester, prima di allontanarsi e fare come se nulla fosse accaduto. “Questo non è né il luogo né il momento giusto ma, appena capiterà l’occasione, mi divertirò un bel po’ con te… e quando meno te lo aspetti.”

Sam era agghiacciato, ma dovette ricomporsi per non preoccupare Dean. Del resto, lui non avrebbe potuto fare niente per aiutarlo e, anzi, avrebbe rischiato grosso se si fosse messo contro Lucifer. Poteva solo sperare che quella non fosse altro che una crudele provocazione del Diavolo e che non avrebbe avuto un seguito.

“Che sta succedendo qui?” chiese Bobby, guardando le facce stranite di Sam e Gabriel.

“Niente” glissò Sam. “E’ soltanto che sono preoccupato per Balthazar e che vorrei che fosse qui. Castiel, davvero non vuoi portarmi da lui? E’ veramente importante, ti prego!”

L’Angelo aveva sempre rifiutato, ma in quell’istante parve avvertire una nota di particolare urgenza nella voce di Sam e si ammorbidì.

“Va bene, ti porterò da lui” cedette. “Però ricorda bene: se Balthazar dovesse rifiutare di parlarti, io non mi opporrò alla sua volontà.”

“Lo convincerò io, vedrai. Grazie, Castiel” mormorò Sam, sollevato per più di un motivo.

L’Angelo posò una mano sulla spalla di Sam e un secondo dopo entrambi erano svaniti.

Lucifer si strinse nelle spalle con aria annoiata e, senza dire altro, se ne andò dalla stanza, prese la porta e uscì di casa. Gabriel, che in qualsiasi altro momento lo avrebbe seguito immediatamente, rimase immobile e indeciso sul da farsi. Non capiva che cosa stesse accadendo a Lucifer, perché si comportasse così con Sam e temeva che la sua parte oscura stesse prendendo il sopravvento. Se fosse accaduto, lui lo avrebbe perduto per sempre e non poteva tollerare un pensiero simile. Esitava a fare qualunque cosa perché temeva che, se fosse stata la mossa sbagliata, avrebbe allontanato definitivamente Lucifer da lui.

Infine, tuttavia, prese la decisione di provare a parlargli e uscì anche lui per cercarlo. Lo trovò nello spiazzo dove Bobby teneva le auto da riparare, in profonda meditazione davanti a una macchina grigia. Gabriel pensò che la cosa migliore da fare fosse tentare di buttarla sullo scherzo.

“Allora, rubiamo quella macchina e ce ne andiamo in vacanza?” scherzò.

Questa volta, però, Lucifer non raccolse l’ironia del fratello minore.

“Se volessimo farlo non avremmo bisogno di un’auto” rispose. “Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quanto debba essere noioso dover affrontare viaggi di ore ed ore per arrivare in qualche posto. Questi umani sono veramente degli esseri inferiori e inutili.”

Poco incoraggiato dalla risposta di Lucifer, Gabriel lasciò perdere le battute e cercò un approccio diretto.

“Lucifer, cosa c’è? Sei arrabbiato con me?”

“Se fossi arrabbiato con te, non avresti bisogno di domandarmelo: te ne saresti già accorto” replicò, freddamente.

“Ma allora… perché ti comporti così? Perché hai fatto quei discorsi, prima, a Sam? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Ti ho innervosito in qualche modo?” il povero Arcangelo non sapeva più come comportarsi.

Vedendo il turbamento sempre crescente del fratellino, Lucifer allentò leggermente la tensione, abbozzò un sorriso storto e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Ma no, Gabriel, cosa c’entri tu? Non mi hai fatto niente” lo rassicurò. “Se ho detto quelle cose a Sam è soltanto perché le penso, non certo per ferire te.”

“Come… le pensi?” reagì Gabriel, ancora più sconvolto.

“Voglio spassarmela un po’ con Sam, cosa c’è di male? Mi hai consigliato tu di godermi la vita e non ci sono poi tanti modi in cui io possa divertirmi” spiegò il Diavolo con una faccia tosta da Guinness dei primati.

“Ma perché? Ci sono io, non hai bisogno di Sam né di nessun altro!” protestò infine l’Arcangelo, sentendosi il cuore stretto in una morsa. Gli occhi cominciarono a pizzicargli per qualche lacrima imminente.

“E questo che c’entra? Tu sei il mio fratellino e io sono ben felice di averti accanto, il nostro è un legame speciale” ribatté Lucifer. “Con Sam voglio solo divertirmi a modo mio, del resto non andavi a puttane, tu? Per me non c’è niente di diverso.”

Gabriel era allibito.

“Io lo facevo quando mi sentivo solo…”

“Ma quelle puttane non contavano nulla per te, no? Ti divertivi e basta. Per me Sam rappresenta esclusivamente questo, non conta niente, è solo uno stupido umano e voglio usarlo semplicemente come un giocattolo.”

“Sì, ma tu non sei solo, tu hai me, adesso…”

Lucifer parve seccato dall’insistenza del fratello minore.

“Insomma, tu non puoi permetterti di giudicarmi o di dirmi ciò che posso o non posso fare!” esclamò, spazientito. “Sono il Diavolo e mi sembra di tenermi già abbastanza a freno. Se ho voglia di sfogare qualche istinto senza fare troppo male a nessuno, ho tutti i diritti di farlo, a Michael questo non interessa, gli basta che non ammazzi nessuno e non distrugga niente!”

Queste parole cattive furono la goccia che fece traboccare le lacrime finora trattenute. Gabriel le asciugò velocemente con il dorso della mano e tentò di ritrovare una voce sufficientemente ferma per rispondere.

“Stai facendo del male a me” disse, piano.

“Se la cosa ti ferisce è soltanto colpa tua” tagliò corto Lucifer. “Io ti ho già detto che per me Sam non conta niente, è solo una puttanella come tu hai avuto le tue. Con lui voglio solo spassarmela finché mi andrà di farlo, ma questo non toglie niente al rapporto che abbiamo noi due e che abbiamo sempre avuto. Se poi a te non va bene, troverai il modo di arrangiarti!”

Stravolto dal dolore e dalla delusione, Gabriel non trovò nulla da ribattere. Rimase ancora qualche istante in piedi, silenzioso e immobile, poi si voltò e ritornò in casa velocemente, asciugandosi con gesti rabbiosi le lacrime che ancora si ostinavano a scendergli lungo le guance.

 

Nel frattempo, Castiel aveva portato Sam nella villa di Balthazar e i due avevano trovato l’Angelo nel salone, al buio, stravaccato su una poltrona con una bottiglia di whisky in una mano e un bicchiere nell’altra. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e non parve neanche accorgersi del loro arrivo.

“Balthazar, ma che stai facendo? Hai deciso di ubriacarti?” domandò Castiel, avvicinandosi all’amico. Sam, allibito, non accennò alcuna reazione: non era questo ciò che si aspettava di trovare.

“Gli Angeli non si ubriacano” fece laconico Balthazar.

“Questo lo dici tu: a me una volta è capitato” ricordò Castiel. “Ma io almeno avevo una ragione valida, la tua quale sarebbe?”

“Non ho bisogno di alcuna ragione e, comunque, non sono ubriaco” tagliò corto l’Angelo, infastidito. “Cosa siete venuti a fare? Che volete? Questa è casa mia e non mi risulta di avervi invitati.”

“Non ti sei più fatto sentire” intervenne Sam, avvicinandosi anche lui. “Ero preoccupato per te e poi… beh, sì, mi manchi. Vorrei che tornassi indietro con noi.”

“Ah, adesso ti manco? Certo, tu vuoi sempre quello che non puoi avere” fu la risposta aspra di Balthazar. “Non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare indietro e, anzi, avevo dei progetti di tutt’altro genere.”

“Di che progetti stai parlando?” chiese Castiel.

“Sto aspettando che mi guarisca l’ala ferita e poi ritornerò in Paradiso. Ero venuto sulla Terra per provare nuove esperienze e credo di essere stato accontentato fin troppo. Chiederò perdono a Michael e mi metterò al suo servizio. Tutto sommato, credo che il mio posto sia là.”

Sam trasalì.

“Non puoi farlo, non puoi andartene per sempre!” esclamò.

“Chi me lo impedirà? Tu?”

“Non puoi lasciarmi solo” insisté Sam, preso alla sprovvista dall’improvviso cambio di direzione dell’Angelo. “Noi… pensavo che stessimo costruendo qualcosa, insieme…”

“Non dire stronzate” ribatté acido Balthazar. “Tu volevi solo una _ruota di scorta_ per consolarti del fatto che Gabriel non ti vuole, ma io non sono la seconda scelta di nessuno, io sono un Angelo e, nonostante quello che tu e quello scimmione di tuo fratello pensate, ho una mia dignità!”

Castiel non sapeva come intervenire: da un lato aveva promesso che non sarebbe andato contro la volontà di Balthazar, ma dall’altro si domandava fino a che punto quella fosse realmente la sua volontà. Balthazar desiderava veramente tornare ad essere l’Angelo guerriero che era stato o il suo era solo orgoglio ferito?

Sam era costernato. Quella giornata si stava delineando come una delle più tremende della sua non facile vita: prima le allusioni e le minacce di Lucifer, adesso l’ostilità di Balthazar… Cosa doveva fare? Non poteva permettergli di ritornare in Paradiso, non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a lui per sempre, ma non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare per convincerlo. L’Angelo non aveva tutti i torti, lui all’inizio lo aveva usato per dimenticare Gabriel e, talvolta, si era comportato male con lui; adesso, però, si era accorto di non potergli stare lontano, di aver bisogno di lui con tutti i suoi difetti e il suo caratterino insopportabile. I due giorni in cui non lo aveva avuto accanto gli erano parsi eterni e questo gli aveva fatto comprendere, finalmente, quanto tenesse a lui in realtà.

Ma come poteva convincerlo? Dopo tante discussioni e tanti momenti di crisi, Balthazar non era più disposto ad ascoltarlo, non gli credeva e non si fidava più di lui. Sam si sentiva sperduto e impotente e sapeva che nemmeno Castiel avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

     


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Sam non sapeva più come fare per convincere Balthazar a seguirlo e così, alla fine, si fece scappare qualcosa alla quale non avrebbe nemmeno voluto pensare. Ma era talmente sotto pressione da non rendersi forse nemmeno conto fino in fondo di ciò che diceva…

“Non puoi lasciarmi solo proprio adesso” mormorò, esausto. “Lucifer mi sta minacciando e io... non so come posso difendermi da lui!”

Quelle parole fecero trasalire Castiel, che si mise subito all’erta.

“Lucifer ti minaccia? Ma perché non me l’hai detto subito, Sam?” reagì l’Angelo.

“Non volevo che Dean si preoccupasse inutilmente” ammise Sam. “Magari lo fa soltanto per spaventarmi… almeno io lo spero.”

“Avresti dovuto dirlo a me” insisté Castiel. “Che cosa ti ha detto? Vuole di nuovo costringerti a diventare il suo tramite?”

“No, quello no. Credo che sia piuttosto la sua vendetta per non avergli dato il mio consenso allora, però, come puoi immaginare, non sono tranquillo e poi… mi sento solo. Balthazar, mi manchi davvero!” si lamentò il giovane Winchester, sempre più disperato. Era stato difficile mascherare la sua paura e la sua angoscia davanti a Dean e, adesso che aveva rotto gli argini, il dolore lo sopraffaceva.

Balthazar fingeva una sovrana indifferenza, tuttavia anche lui era rimasto molto colpito dalle parole di Sam e non gli piaceva per niente l’idea che il Diavolo potesse fargli del male. Come al solito, però, trovò un modo tutto personale per manifestare la sua preoccupazione.

“Ah, ecco, quindi tu vuoi che torni soltanto perché hai paura di Lucifer e ti serve la protezione di un Angelo” disse, in tono brusco. “Mi dispiace deluderti, ma io non potrei avere la meglio su Satana nemmeno nelle mie giornate migliori e, al momento, sono anche piuttosto in svantaggio avendo perso almeno la metà del mio potere. Non ti servirei a niente.”

“Non è per questo! Certo che ho paura di Lucifer, ma non è per mandarti contro di lui che ti rivoglio accanto!” protestò Sam in tono accorato. “Io… voglio soltanto che tu ritorni perché mi manchi.”

Castiel era rimasto silenzioso a fissare ora Sam ora Balthazar; infine decise di intervenire in favore del giovane Winchester.

“Credo che dovresti ascoltare Sam” disse, rivolto a Balthazar. “Da quello che ho visto, non mi sembra che tu sia molto felice qui da solo e penso che anche lui ti manchi. In quanto alle minacce di Lucifer, non so quanto siano fondate, tuttavia sono convinto che non le metterà in atto se tu sei con Sam. Non può fare del male ad un Angelo se vuole evitare che Michael intervenga e lo rinchiuda di nuovo nella Gabbia!”

“In parole povere, mi rivolete con voi perché vi _faccio comodo_. Non vi avevo già spiegato che non sono la vostra _colf_?” replicò Balthazar, cercando di nascondere con il sarcasmo la preoccupazione che provava per Sam.

“Per favore… ho davvero bisogno di averti accanto” lo pregò di nuovo Sam, rivolgendogli uno sguardo colmo di affetto e disperazione.

Turbato non poco, Balthazar si alzò dalla poltrona e cercò di darsi un contegno.

“E va bene, come al solito ho fin troppa pazienza con chi non se lo merita” sbuffò. “D’accordo, tornerò in quella catapecchia e farò capire al Diavolo che non è il caso di metterti le sue zampacce addosso! Allora, Castiel, ci teletrasporti tu o dobbiamo prendere l’autobus?”

“Vi porto io, naturalmente. Tra l’altro non credo che passino autobus da queste parti” rispose l’Angelo che, come al solito, non aveva capito la battuta ma che, comunque, era molto sollevato per la piega presa dagli eventi. Sarebbe stato un bene per tutti riportare Balthazar a casa di Bobby: la sua presenza avrebbe con ogni probabilità indotto Lucifer a ripensare alle sue minacce e Sam sarebbe stato più al sicuro. Inoltre, Castiel si sentiva ancora molto in colpa per aver quasi ucciso il suo vecchio amico e sperava con tutte le sue forze che Balthazar guarisse presto e ritornasse quello di un tempo. Forse il legame con Sam avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a riprendersi, proprio come accadeva a lui ogni volta che era accanto a Dean…

Pochi istanti dopo, i due Angeli e Sam riapparirono nel soggiorno di Bobby.

“Che mi prenda un colpo!” imprecò il padrone di casa. “Non potreste annunciarvi, prima di fare queste apparizioni a sorpresa?”

“Siete arrivati giusto in tempo per la cena” annunciò Gabriel. Non si era ancora del tutto ripreso dopo la discussione avuta con Lucifer nel pomeriggio, ma la vista degli amici aveva avuto il potere di rasserenarlo almeno un po’.

Anche le pizze e la torta ordinate da Dean, comunque, avevano contribuito a migliorare l’umore dell’Arcangelo…

“Chi non muore si rivede, eh?” fece Lucifer, manifestando una certa qual irritazione per il ritorno di Balthazar. “Oh, forse la mia è stata una battuta infelice… ultimamente ci hanno provato in molti a farti fuori, non è così, Balthazar? Forse dovresti cominciare a pensare di non essere poi tanto simpatico, visto che anche il tuo migliore amico ha tentato di toglierti di mezzo!”

“Certo che tu sei proprio bastardo dentro…” intervenne Dean. Balthazar non gli piaceva poi tanto e non era sua abitudine difenderlo, però era contento di vedere il fratello più sereno in sua compagnia.

Lucifer non si scompose più di tanto.

“E’ naturale: sono o non sono il _Diavolo_?” ribatté, con fare indolente.

Quella risposta, nella sua _soave semplicità_ , tappò la bocca a tutti; nessuno trovò niente da replicare e ognuno preferì dedicarsi alla cena.

Gabriel era ancora piuttosto turbato e il vedere l’insolenza di Lucifer non lo aiutava di certo: ferito nei sentimenti, cercò di proiettare tutto il suo affetto sulla pizza che lo attendeva e sulle due grandi fette di torta alla crema che concludevano il suo pasto e la cosa parve funzionare, almeno per un po’.

“Dean, non hai preso abbastanza pizze per tutti” gli fece notare Sam.

“Non avevo idea che Balthazar sarebbe tornato e di sicuro non mi sono messo a ordinare la pizza per il _Diavolo_!” rispose il fratello, impegnato a masticare un grosso boccone della sua pizza e poco interessato a chi era rimasto senza. “E poi gli Angeli, i Diavoli e tutte queste creature non mangiano mica!”

“Allora qualcuno dovrebbe spiegarlo a Gabriel” puntualizzò Balthazar, osservando l’Arcangelo che si impegnava coscienziosamente nella consumazione della sua pizza prosciutto, funghi e formaggi vari.

“Balthazar, io non ho molta fame” disse allora Sam, in una spontanea e tenera offerta di pace. “Se vuoi, possiamo fare a metà della mia pizza. So che _di solito_ gli Angeli non mangiano, ma forse ti va di assaggiarla. Che ne dici?”

“Ah, va bene” rispose Balthazar, colto alla sprovvista e decisamente imbarazzato, poi si sedette accanto a Sam ostentando una falsa tranquillità. “Comunque a me ne basta meno di metà… ecco, un triangolo così mi va bene.”

“Già, lui deve mantenere la linea, vuole fare il _modello_ ” commentò Lucifer, che non perdeva occasione per rompere l’anima al prossimo.

“Senti” intervenne Gabriel, titubante, “magari anche tu puoi prendere un pezzetto della mia pizza, se ti va.”

L’esitazione dell’Arcangelo derivava sia dal rapporto difficile che al momento aveva con il fratello maggiore sia dallo sforzo di separarsi da un triangolino della sua pizza…   

Lucifer sorrise soddisfatto e scompigliò i capelli al fratellino.

“Va bene, grazie, Gabriel, sei molto gentile” rispose, prendendo un sottile pezzetto di pizza e ritenendo che, con quel gesto, ogni problema tra loro due fosse risolto.

“Balthazar, credo che tu sia l’unico che abbia mai visto mangiare la pizza con coltello e forchetta” fece Dean, con uno sguardo critico verso l’Angelo. “Così ti perdi la metà del divertimento!”

“Io non sono un cafone come voi” tagliò corto Balthazar, con una smorfietta disgustata.

In un modo o nell’altro, la cena sembrò stemperare molte delle tensioni che si erano accumulate durante la giornata e, quando venne l’ora di andare a letto, tutti si sentivano più rassicurati.

 

Gabriel, ritrovandosi in camera con Lucifer, si sentiva molto a disagio. Non era più rimasto da solo con lui dopo il litigio del pomeriggio e adesso non sapeva cosa fare e cosa dire, tanto più che, per Lucifer, pareva non fosse mai successo nulla e che fosse lui dalla parte della ragione.

Come a volerlo dimostrare, Lucifer si sedette sul letto e iniziò la conversazione in tono leggero.

“Allora, fratellino, vuoi tenermi ancora il muso o ti è passata?”

“Ma… come…” fece Gabriel, allibito. “Non ti sto tenendo il muso, sei tu che mi hai fatto del male!”

“Io non ti ho fatto proprio niente” precisò il Diavolo. “Tu te la sei presa per una sciocchezza.”

Gabriel sospirò, affranto. Decisamente, lui e il fratello maggiore parlavano due lingue diverse…

Lucifer, però, non aveva intenzione di lasciar cadere la questione. Si alzò, prese Gabriel per le spalle e lo condusse, per amore o per forza, a sedersi sul letto accanto a lui.

“Ti ho già spiegato che per me Sam o chiunque altro non conta niente e che sono solo burattini con cui divertirmi” riprese. “Non facevi così anche tu con le tue puttane?”

“Certo, ma lo facevo quando ero solo!” protestò l’Arcangelo. “Adesso non lo farei più.”

“Lo spero bene, altrimenti te ne pentiresti amaramente” sottolineò Lucifer in tono brusco e con uno sguardo che raggelò il sangue nelle vene di Gabriel.

A quanto pareva, la _libertà nel rapporto_ valeva per uno solo dei due…

“Non lo farei comunque” replicò turbato Gabriel. La reazione di Lucifer lo aveva spaventato. “Perché io ti voglio bene davvero e non ho bisogno di nessun altro.”

“Sei proprio uno sciocco, fratellino” disse il Diavolo, abbracciandolo. “Non lo capisci che è la stessa cosa per me? Io ho dei bisogni che tu non hai perché sono il _Diavolo_ e preferisco sfogare degli istinti che, tutto sommato, non danneggiano nessuno più di tanto piuttosto che trattenermi e finire per esplodere. Però queste cose non le farei mai con te, perché a te ci tengo.”

“Tu con me puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi” concesse Gabriel, dolcemente, “ci sono io per te, sempre. Non hai bisogno di nessun altro!”

“Ma io non voglio fare certe cose con te” spiegò Lucifer. “Non mi divertirei affatto, non mi ecciterei nel fare del male a te. Tu sei il mio fratellino, non un insignificante umano. Con te mi interessa fare ben altro, non l’hai ancora capito?”

E, nel caso Gabriel non avesse capito bene, Lucifer lo distese sul letto e gli si buttò addosso armeggiando con i suoi vestiti e baciandolo profondamente e con intensità. Imprigionandolo sotto il suo peso, continuò a baciarlo con sempre maggior passione, invadendolo tutto, lo spogliò e lo toccò ovunque. Attonito, Gabriel non riuscì a fare altro che ricambiarlo con tutta la sua dolcezza e il suo affetto, concedendogli ogni parte di sé e ogni minima briciola della sua energia angelica. Quando Lucifer lo invase e lo possedette, assecondò docile e tenero tutti i suoi movimenti e gli trasmise il suo potere senza risparmiarsi.

In fondo, Gabriel sapeva di non avere scelta: il suo amore per Lucifer era troppo immenso e non avrebbe rinunciato a lui in nessun caso. Si abbandonò a lui, per quanto il suo cuore si straziasse al solo pensiero che quella stessa intimità Lucifer potesse condividerla con qualcun altro. Lucifer era comunque il suo mondo, lo era sempre stato e lo sarebbe rimasto in eterno e Gabriel preferiva lacerarsi l’anima accanto a lui piuttosto che morire di solitudine allontanandosene. Tra le sue braccia riusciva a dimenticare tutto, perdendosi nei suoi baci e sentendolo dentro di lui, unito a lui, poteva sopportare qualsiasi sofferenza. Lucifer era il tormento e l’estasi, era l’amore infinito della sua esistenza e la spina nel suo cuore.

Così era e così sarebbe stato sempre.

 

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
